


Seven Sort of Heavenly Virtues

by DanyelN



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, F/M, Growing Up Together, Jaime x Brienne Week 2020, Law School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyelN/pseuds/DanyelN
Summary: Jaime and Brienne grew up together.  This is a series of vignettes from their life, not in chronological order, that show the presence of the seven heavenly virtues, sort of.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 43
Kudos: 85
Collections: Jaime x Brienne Week 2020





	1. Humility

**Author's Note:**

> The Theme for this year's Jaime/Brienne Appreciation Week is The Seven Deadly Sins and Seven Heavenly Virtues. I wrote a series of short vignettes on the Seven Deadly Sins a couple years ago for JB Week so this year I will be adding the Seven Heavenly Virtues in the same universe. You can read the Deadly Sins Here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234435/chapters/27795540
> 
> This is completely unbeta-d so all silliness and mistakes are mine.

Jaime clung to the railing of the ferry, allowing the sea spray to cool his heated face. He had made this ferry trip many times with Brienne and even with her and her father both. They had made it more often since they finished law school. Even though the Tarths owned a home in Kings Landing, where he and Brienne grew up, they still owned their ancestral castle here on Tarth, much like his family still held Casterly Rock in Lannisport. Brienne's father had moved back here shortly after they graduated from law school, leaving their Kings Landing home all to Brienne now that she was working in the city. The ferry ride usually never bothered him, but today was different. 

He had known Selwyn Tarth most of his life and he was pretty sure that the man liked him, at least a little. But this time he was coming to ask Selwyn for something that only he had the power to grant and it was something Jaime wanted more than anything he had ever wanted. He was headed to Tarth to ask Selwyn for his permission to marry his Brienne. Sure they had been dating or a few years now and Selwyn knew that they were dating and did not SEEM to object to them dating but the idea of putting his dream out there for the giant man to either bless or destroy was terrifying. 

Jaime knew he was not good enough for Brienne; no man on earth would ever be good enough for her. She was practically perfect. She was honest and kind and generous and sweet and smart and brave and no mortal man could ever deserve her. He gripped the small box in his pocket; it held the beautiful sapphire ring that he remembered his mother wearing. The ring had been cleaned and resized to fit Brienne before it was handed to him by his father in a small red velvet box. He was still shocked by his father's whole hearted approval of Brienne and hoped that Selwyn had half that amount of approval for Jaime himself. 

The soft jerk of the ferry docking shook Jaime out of his self-deprecating reverie. Even though he was only here for the day he had reserved a rental car and hoped that the drive up to Evenfall Hall would calm him. All too soon, and still with shaky hands he pulled into the courtyard of the beautiful old castle with its still-gleaming white marble facade. He was welcomed at the door by the housekeeper and quickly ushered into Selwyn Tarth's cozy study. Unlike the austere and oppressive study of Tywin Lannister, this room had expansive windows that looked out over the cliffs and gave the room a bright airy feeling despite the heavy wood furniture. Selwyn rose from his desk as Jaime entered, "Jaime, welcome, is my starlight with you?"

Jaime tried to grin "no just me today, wanted to pop in for a chat." he tried for nonchalance and failed.  
Selwyn raised an eyebrow, "a chat huh? Why don't we have a seat over here by the fireplace?" he directed Jaime over to some large comfortable armchairs.

Selwyn sat quietly waiting for Jaime to gather up the nerve to speak.

Jaime took a deep breath and jumped right in "Mr. Tarth, sir I love your daughter so very much and I know I don't deserve her because she is perfect and nobody will ever deserve her and I know my family is crazy and my sister is hateful and lots of people don't like my father's business dealings and Brienne is too good and sweet and honest to be stuck with me but I can't live without her and can I please marry your daughter?" Jaime finally paused for a breath and dared to look up at the huge man sitting across from him. 

Selwyn looked serious, if Jaime were not so nervous he would see the jovial giant of a man fighting back laughter, instead all he saw was where Brienne learned her glare. Jaime dropped his head and fought back tears. He knew Brienne loved him in return but he would never ask her to marry without her father's blessing, he wouldn't ask her to betray her beloved father that way. 

Suddenly Jaime felt a large hand on his shoulder and looked up. Selwyn was smiling at him. "Jaime, my boy, how long have you been this worked up over coming here to talk to me?" At Jaime's audible gulp he continued "why on earth would you be afraid to come to me son, you make my starlight happy and that is what she deserves, that makes me happy too. To be fair I have been expecting this chat since your last year of law school. I didn't realize you were having to work up the nerve."

Jaime let out a breath he did not realize he had been holding and gave Selwyn a watery smile. "I had to work up the nerve to talk to Tywin first; I wanted one of mother's rings for Brienne."

Selwyn laughed, "Ok I can see why it took so long to work up the nerve for that."


	2. Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vignette from law school.

When classes resumed after the holidays Jaime was not sure how to act around his oldest and dearest friend. In order to help Cersei in the prior semester had had been forced to nearly cut all ties with anyone who was not family. Now though, he was free of those restrictions. His father had told him he was no longer responsible for Cersei's work in class and he had gone a step further by telling Cersei, in no uncertain terms, that she was to leave Jaime alone so he could focus on his studies. He was finally free of his albatross, now he just had to try to fix things with Brienne.

He had thought about reaching out to her over the holidays but things already seemed too strained. This was the longest they had ever gone without talking and it made him jittery and nervous. He knew that the apology he needed to make needed to be made face to face, so here he stood outside her campus apartment working up the nerve to knock.

When he worked up the nerve, she opened the door and smiled to see him. She even hugged him like it had not been weeks since they spoke' like he had not just abandoned her last semester. "Come on in, I've missed you. How were the holidays?" He was shocked as he followed her into the living room.

Before he lost his nerve he had to get it out there, "Brienne I am sorry about last semester, it took everything I had to keep Cersei in line and I was a terrible friend to you. But she is on her own now and so am I."

Brienne just smiled at him, "Jaime I knew you were doing what your father told you had to be done I know it was not your fault. I am just glad that he saw the light though."

He smiled at her, relieved that things were going to be ok between him and his oldest friend. "I don't deserve you B."  
She chuckled, "Of course you don't but you get me anyway. Now if you would like to join my study group we can squeeze you in."

He sighed happily, "That would be great Brienne, thank you."

****

  
The study group was friendly and welcoming once Brienne explained that Jaime came without the baggage of his sister. A couple of them, like Renly Baratheon, moved in the same social circles and knew Jaime and Cersei. They were especially happy to welcome Jaime without his sister.

After the first meeting with Brienne's study group, Jaime finally realized how much he missed by studying with only Cersei last semester. He understood all the material on basic levels and grasped the concepts on a basic level but the discussions that went on in the group made him see how lacking his understanding had been. He said as much to Brienne worrying that he would be a drain on the group. She reassured him that he was smart enough to catch up with no problem and that she was here to help him.

Apparently she reached out to some of the other study group members as well, because over the next few meetings, Jaime received several sets of notes and even a few recorded discussions to help him feel more caught up.  
As a Lannister, he was not used to people being nice to him without wanting something, aside from Brienne, naturally. I took him over a month to feel like he was contributing something worthwhile to the discussions and a little longer to feel like he was not slowing them all down.

The small study group briefed for every class together so they prepped for finals together as well. When Jaime saw his grades he was sure that the kindness of Brienne's study group, now his study group too, had pulled him through.


	3. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vignette from middle school

Brienne knew that Jaime did not like to read as much as she did. Even before they learned to read, Jaime loved to be read to. Once they learned though, he begged Brienne to read to him. He loved stories about knights and dragons the most, just like Brienne. It was not until they were in middle school that Brienne finally learned why Jaime did not like to read. 

While they were working on a project or history class she got frustrated at Jaime taking so long to skim the books for the notes they needed. He just hung his head and looked hurt after she snapped at him.

"I'm sorry B, today is a just bad day for the words."

She looked up at him, confused, "what do you mean 'a bad day'"?

"The letters always squirm around and move, right? Some days they are just so bad I can't really read them." he admitted rubbing his eyes.

Still looking slightly confused, Brienne grabbed his hand. "Jaime nothing on the page of a book moves or at least it shouldn't move. If you see it moving then maybe you need glasses or something."

"We tried that this summer, Cersei laughed at me for just the thought I needed glasses but they said my vision was good." He looked resigned, "maybe I am just too dumb to read."

Brienne sighed, "Jaime you are not dumb, here has to be a reason that is happening, have you talked to any teachers about it?"

He huffed a laugh, "Tywin would stroke out, a Lannister does not have 'issues' that we can't handle ourselves." the last part he said in a stern imitation of his father.

Brienne laughed and said they should call it quits on the project for the day.

The next day at lunch Brienne approached their usual table with caution. After taking her time to arrange her lunch in silence she finally turned to Jaime who was watching her closely.

"Don't be mad," his eyebrows went up, "I talked to Mr. Selmy....... about your problem...."

Jaime groaned "and he told you it was a lost cause right?"

"No Jaime," she said excitedly "it has a name. You have Dyslexia, that means that the letters and words on the page won't be still for you to read them."

He huffed again "great my special kind of stupid has a fancy name, YAY"

Brienne rolled her eyes at him "No dummy, it means there are ways to help. Mr. Selmy set us up a meeting with Mrs. Tyrell, she is going to give us some things to help you, isn't that wonderful?" She smiled in triumph as she bit into her sandwich.

****

The next morning they met with Mrs. Tyrell who assured Jaime that this was a very common problem and that there were ways to work around it. She did question why his father would not have sought help for his son by now.

Jaime mumbled a bit, "he says I don't have a problem, that I am just lazy because Lannisters don't have issues or learning problems."

Mrs. Tyrell shook her head, "foolish old man we just won't tell him then. I am sure your friend Brienne will be happy to help you." Brienne nodded happily "and you can always come to me if you need more help. and Jaime you are not dumb or lazy, no matter what Tywin says. Now don't you two have soccer practice?"

Before they left, she gave them booklets with some exercises that Jaime could do and even some tricks to help him.

****

They spent the nearly every spare minute working on Jaime's exercises and perfecting he tricks they had read about. It took Jaime some time to sort out what helped and what did not. It still took him longer to read than Brienne but he could manage whole chapters with only a small amount of difficulty. Brienne worked tirelessly with Jaime and stuck with him when he whined. She was patient when it took him longer to read something and cheered him on when he finished things. They kept up the hard work even after school ended for the summer.

It felt like a huge victory when at the end of the summer Jaime read his favorite story to Brienne as they laid in the grass in her back yard. 


	4. Diligence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime needs some motivation while they are in undergrad

Brienne stifled a yawn as she laced up her running shoes. Grabbing her jacket she headed for Jaime's dorm room. She knew he wouldn't be up yet, he was a hard worker but not a morning person. Even so, she had promised to help him get back into shape after his injury last season. It had been a gruesome injury and it sidelined Jaime for the remainder of the season. Thankfully his hand had healed well and he was going to be able to participate in spring training. His only problem was that while he recuperated he laid off the workouts and now he was not going to be in shape to start training unless he got on the ball and that is where Brienne came in. 

At first Brienne knocked politely on Jaime's dorm room door. After waiting for a few moments she knocked again, louder thus time “Jaime,” she called, “hurry up or we’ll be late getting back in time for class.” After another few moments she beat on the door with her fist. She didn't want to yell because even though she was up this early, most of her fellow students were not. With a sigh, she dug out her key ring and fumbled for the spare key to Jaime's room. She hoped he was at least somewhat decent as she opened the door.

Jaime always looked so innocent while he was sleeping. His smirking mouth was relaxed in sleep while his eyes that flashed mischief were closed with a fan of golden lashes against his cheeks. His hair was even adorably mussed. If he was not her best friend she might just hate him or how effortlessly beautiful he was. Instead, with a grin she reached down and snatched the comforter away from him, relieved to see he was sleeping in pajama pants. 

“Lannister, if you’re not ready to go in the next five minutes, I am leaving to run without you.” She said in her most commanding voice.

Jaime groaned pulling one pillow over his head and throwing the other pillow at Brienne, grumbling about loud wenches and no sleep.

"Jaime get out of bed, I only agreed to let you run with me because you begged!” she shouted, as she easily caught the pillow.

Jaime, still grumbling got up and went into the adjoining bathroom. Brienne being a good friend tried to straighten his bed while she waited. He came out a few minutes later in his running gear and sat down to put on his running shoes. 

"Ok coach, what is on the agenda for today?" he asked as he laced up.

She smiled, "we are going to start off easy, just 2 miles to see how you do."

Jaime smiled at her as he grabbed his keys and ushered her out the door, what would he do without a friend like Brienne?

****

The two miles that day were not as easy as they should have been for Jaime but he did not complain. He had asked Brienne for her help because he knew she would push him and that is what he needed. As they walked to cool down outside the dorm he watched her, flushed face and wild hair, having barely broke a sweat.

"What's on offer for tomorrow B?" He asked with a grin.

"Well first you need to make sure you are back on your good eating habits, we need to go grab some breakfast before class."

"Yes ma'am" she scowled at that.

"I am going to the gym tonight to lift if you want to come. If not, I will see you in the morning at the same time for a run."

"I'll see you at the gym." She smiled at that. Jaime really hated that they had no classes together this semester. Even though they were both headed to law school, Jaime's father demanded that he major in business while Brienne was in the History department.

****

It got easier for Jaime to get up early knowing he would get to see Brienne every morning and if they had enough time they always grabbed breakfast together in the cafeteria before classes. Thanks to Brienne's diligence and iron will, Jaime was back in near top shape by the time team workouts began.


	5. Charity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vignette with Myrcella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a direct call back to my Seven Deadly Sins chapter on Greed.

Brienne zipped up Myrcella's silky pink prom gown in front of the mirror in her room. "Cella, are you sure you don't want me to call Margaery or Sansa over to help with your hair or make up? You know I am no pro with either." Brienne had been suffering bouts of feminine in adequacy since the beautiful preteen had moved in with her and Jaime along with her younger brother Tommen. Now Myrcella was a senior and Brienne usually felt comfortable helping her with most things but beauty rituals were not Brienne's strong suit.

The kids had come to live with Jaime and Brienne a mere 7 years ago, just two years after their grandfather, Tywin, had passed. The kids' father, Robert had died under mysterious circumstances at his hunting lodge. When the gold cloaks decided it was murder, they naturally looked at the wife. In the end Cersei had claimed insanity and was confined to a mental asylum. As their closest living relative Jaime and Brienne had taken the kids in and raised them alongside their own 4 boys. Both of them were old enough to understand what had happened and were terribly disturbed by the loss of both parents. With a stable home life and a little therapy both kids were as well adjusted as could be expected.

Brienne helped Myrcella finish twisting her hair into a smooth up-do with small curls hanging around her face.

Brienne stood back from the vanity to admire their work. "Now you just need some accessories, hold on just a second." She walked to the door and opened it to reveal Jaime with a small box.

Myrcella smiled at her uncle as he crouched next to her vanity seat. He held out the box to her and looked up at Brienne.

"Myrcella, when your grandfather Tywin passed he left something very special to me, not as your Uncle Jaime's wife but to me personally. If you would like to wear it tonight you are more than welcome to wear any of the pieces in this box."

Eyes wide, Myrcella opened the box and gasped. Inside were several beautiful pieces of sapphire jewelry. "Can we get this comb to work in my hair?" she asked excitedly picking that up first.

Brienne had actually expected that and had sought advice from Margaery days ago. The pretty jeweled comb slid easily into the mass of curls at the top of her up-do. Sitting atop her head like a small tiara, the bright sapphires stood out against Myrcella's golden curls making her look like a fairy princess.

The girl looked into the box again, "maybe just the earrings too" she said like it was a question as she picked up the large sapphire solitaire studs. 

Brienne nodded as she put them on, "perfect". 

Jaime finally spoke, "Cella, these belonged to my mother Joanna, your grandmother. You know she died when I was younger than Tommen. I remember her wearing these pieces all the time and you look just as beautiful as I remember her. When your mother came of age, Grandfather Tywin gave her a choice of mother's jewels; she scoffed at these sapphires and took only the rubies. When Grandfather Tywin passed he gave them all to Brienne and your mother...." Jaime paused.

The girl smirked, looking so much like her mother, "let me guess, Mother pitched a greedy fit because she wanted these too instead of Aunt Brienne having them?"

Jaime chuckled, "something like that."

"Myrcella you look beautiful" Brienne started, trying to lighten the mood. "Let's get some photos before your date gets here." 

Myrcella stood and hugged Brienne, "Thank you Aunt Brienne."

Brienne blushed and kissed he girl's forehead then wiped where she had kissed, "don't let me smudge your make up."

****

Many years later at the reading of Brienne's will there were tears and laughter as the large collection of Lannister sapphires was divided between her four beloved good daughters and her equally beloved niece Myrcella. The only piece of the collection not in the large casket to be divided was the sapphire ring that Brienne never removed from her finger. 


	6. Temperance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A High School Graduation Vignette

Jaime pulled Brienne aside as they arrive for the graduation ceremony, "You weren't planning on going to any of the parties tonight were you B?"

She wrinkled her nose, "Margaery invited me to hers and I hate not to go but you know how her parties get and this one will be HUGE according to her."

Jaime smiled, "Perfect, I made us some better plans for after everything. And yes I know we have to go to dinner with our fathers first, but after that PLANS!"

She grinned at his excitement, "Ok Jaime PLANS, are you not even going to give me a clue as to what these amazing secret plans might be?" 

"Nope, you have to wait till later," e replied with a smirk.

Their conversation was cut short by Headmaster Stark calling he seniors to order.

****

They finally did it, they graduated! The ceremony had been long and boring. Samwell Tarly, the valedictorian, had droned on and on until finally someone cut him short. Their class was large so just handing out diplomas took forever. Now the entire class was all gathered on the field for the traditional cap toss. Parents and professional photographers milled around the jubilant teenagers trying to get the best photos. Finally people started leaving. Jaime grabbed her hand, "I'll call you when Tywin's boring dinner is over."

In the car her dad turned to her, "Starlight, I hope you don't mind, but since it is just you and I, Tywin invited us to dinner with his family o celebrate. I figured since you and Jaime are such good friends you wouldn't mind."

She smiled, "That sounds great Dad."

****

Jaime was right, Tywin's dinner was long and boring as every Lannister Jaime ever met gave a speech congratulating the twins on graduating and the colleges they had gotten accepted to and their bright futures. Some of them even remembered to congratulate Brienne too. At least the food was good and her dad did give a nice speech about childhood friends and how happy he was that Brienne and Jaime were going to the same college so they wouldn't be alone in the world.

After what seemed like ages, Jaime deemed they had stayed long enough and announced they were going to a friend's party. He grabbed Brienne by the hand and drug her out the door before her honest streak ruined the white lie.

Once in the car Jaime still would not tell her where they were headed, just that he had planned it special for them.

****

After what seemed like driving for hours, Brienne was shocked when they pulled into a large field that boasted a small carnival. She stared in shock at the bright lights and spinning rides. She turned to Jaime with a huge smile.

He grinned brightly at her, "I know you don't love the parties and that the drunk people are terrible to be around. Since neither of us are drinkers I figured this would be so much more fun. "

Jaime produced a pair of tickets and armbands for all the rides as they got out of his car. He ushered her to the gate and handed over the tickets before turning to her, "What do you want to do first?" 

"Ferris wheel for sure" she answered quickly and off they went to get in line.

****

Brienne and Jaime spent hours riding all the rides, some more than once. They indulged in greasy sugary fair food and played stupid games for terrible prizes.

Jaime saluted her with his slurpee, "To the best temperance graduation celebration ever".

Brienne raised hers in return and agreed that this was so much better than dealing with the mean drunks in their class. At least in the morning they would only have an upset tummy from all the junk they ate and not a terrible hangover.


	7. Chastity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter and this one ties directly to the Lust chapter from my Seven Deadly Sins fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no Twincest in my world and Jaime dated a little in undergrad but never long enough to get serious with any of them, therefor he and Brienne are both inexperienced.

Brienne woke confused by the warmth surrounding her. She came fully awake when she realized there was someone in her bed. Not just in her bed but wrapped around her from behind. Taking an inventory she realized she was still mostly dressed and didn't feel anything odd except her head pounding. That is when last night flooded back to her, drinking too much, coming home with Jaime and Jaime kissing her outside their door. She started to smile remembering kissing him back and then continuing the kissing in her bed until they both fell asleep. She sighed in relief knowing nothing else happened. But now what?

Jaime woke feeling warm and snug. He cuddled into the warmth next to him and hugged it closer to him. His mind hummed contentedly as he luxuriated in the warm body snuggled next to him. Brienne, his mind supplied and at that thought his eyes shot open to see a head of pale blonde hair and his lips against the neck underneath said hair. Before he panicked, he tried to recall last night. He suddenly recalled drunkenly kissing Brienne at their door... and she kissed him back! He remembered more kissing and falling asleep wound around each other. He was mostly certain nothing else happened since he was still dressed and it seemed Brienne was as well. He would hate not remembering his first time, especially if it was with Brienne.

Deciding to be brave, since he knew Brienne would not, Jaime nuzzled her neck and whispered "Good Morning".

She startled, as if him speaking shocked her. "Good morning Jaime." she began trying to untangle their limbs and move away from him. He held on tighter.

He took a deep breath, knowing that if they did not have this conversation now, he would not have the nerve to do it and Brienne would run from any hint of it in the future. It was now or never, he hoped it would be easier if he did not have to look into those guileless blue eyes while he spilled his heart out to her.

"Brienne I want you to know that I did not kiss you last night because I was drunk. I kissed you because I have been wanting to kiss you for months now."

He felt her release a breath she had been holding and realized that she likely expected him to tell her that last night was a mistake due to their drunkenness. Jaime mentally cursed every boy they had gone to school with who had made her doubt herself this much.

"In fact, B, I have been trying to show you that I am goof boyfriend material for months. But you know I never bothered dating much and I am not good at this. And I know that those assholes in undergrad made you leery of guys being nice to you so that made it double hard to woo you."

She tried to turn in his arms to look at him but he held her firm, he had to finish this before he looked into her eyes. "So unless you have some objection, we are going to take this slowly. We have known each other forever but this will be different and I want us to both be comfortable and on the same page." He paused waiting to see what she would say.

When she tried to turn around he loosened his grip so that she could turn, btu she did nto pull away. She looked both scared and hopeful, "Really Jaime, you're sure you want plain old beastly Brienne?"

He scowled at her using Cersei's horrible old nickname for herself. "You have never been beastly to me, you have always been my Brienne." He took a deep breath before continuing "and I love you."

She gasped and then leaned in to kiss him with tears in her eyes. "I love you too Jaime, I have for so long."

****

Jaime's vow to take things slow lasted about two weeks before they finally gave in and ripped each other's clothes off in the middle of a late night study session. Nobody who knew them really seemed shocked that they were dating, after all, they had been a matched set or so long that lots of their peers, and some of their family members, assumed they were already dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my idle ramblings. Happy JB week to you all!


End file.
